1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus that processes various kinds of image data and displays an image and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, which has an improved structure for displaying an image so that a user can view the image on a blind region even though a display surface of the display apparatus for displaying an image is curved and has a blind region that is not visible to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes an image signal received from an external image source and displays an image based on the image signal through a display panel that can be variously achieved by liquid crystal or the like. In general, the display apparatus provided to a user may include a television (TV), a monitor, etc. For example, if the display apparatus is the TV, it displays an image based on a broadcast signal transmitted from a broadcasting station through a user's desired broadcasting channel by various processes such as tuning, decoding, etc., or displays a content image based on image data received from a content provider through local/network connection.
The display panel applied to the display apparatus is generally formed as a rectangular flat surface having a substantially zero curvature, and thus has generally had a flat display structure for displaying an image on this flat surface. Further, various structures have been proposed for the display panel with development of technology. For instance, there have been proposed a transparent display structure in which a user can view an image from the front or back of the display panel, or a curved display structure in which the display panel forms a curved surface having a predetermined curvature and an image is displayed on this curved surface. In more detail, the curved display structure is classified into a rigid curved structure in which the display panel maintains a rigid curved surface, and a flexible curved structure in which a shape of a curved surface is flexible.
In contrast with the flat display structure, the curved display structure has a problem in that a user may not view the whole display surface of the display panel in accordance with his/her positions even though he/she is positioned in front of the display panel. Accordingly, if the display apparatus allows a user to recognize an image on a partial display surface, which is not seen from a current position, without having to change the current position of the user, it will be convenient for the user to use the display apparatus.